percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Death and His Many Friends: Chapter Ten
Waking up to the sound of people talking, I quickly felt pain all over my body. My armor had been removed, and my sword was nowhere to be seen. The Hospital Wing was unusually full, maybe because I blew up the ampitheater and probably harmed a few people in the process. I tried to get up, but almost vomited as dizziness took hold of me. I saw Alice run up to me and give me a glass of nectar, which sort of helped me gain my bearings. "You alright?" she asked me in a soft voice. "I guess so." I replied, giving her a faint smile. "He's alive. Again." Clovis said from across the hall. "Happy to see me?" "More or less." "How long have I been out?" I asked Alice. "A few days. That was some fight with Percy the other day. The whole camp is talking about it. And about the extensive damage you did to the ampitheater." she added with a smile. "That Percy kid really is playing it up. Ever since you guys ended up in a stalemate, he's been training like crazy now." Clovis added. "Stalemate?" I asked. "Technically," Clovis said to me while sitting on the edge of the bed, "you both were down for the count after that clash of lightning and water. Percy didn't black out like you did, but he was severely weakened. Oh, and Chiron wants all three of us in the Big House, right now." Too tired to even ask why, I got up from my bed and got dressed. I put on some pants and the orange Camp Half-Blood t-sh*t, which I covered with a black jacket that I wore before I got here. Even after it was battered and muddy, somehow they managed to restore it to its previous condition. When I got to room, Deathbringer was put down on the bunk with a note from Dom: "That is one wicked sword you have there. I've never seen one be able to fire black lightning. I asked my dad about it, and he says he's never heard of it either. Maybe after you talk with Chiron you can meet me at the forgery." -Dom As we walked to the Big House, a few people walked up to me and asked me about how I was able to conjure lightning like children of Zeus. I never enjoyed the fame this whole adventure. I mean, sure, it would be nice to get some appreciation from time to time, but not like this. Argus stood vigilantly at the large door of the Big House, opening the door as we walked past him. There were nymphs inside running frantically with papers in their arms. Maybe some last minute paperwork, I thought to myself. We continued walking in until we saw Dionysus inside his own room, which was littered with video game disks and bottles of soda. "Ah, our very own Thundersleeper." he said to us, not even bothering to turn around. Thundersleeper? I mouthed to Alice. I'll explain later! she mouthed to me before looking back at Dionysus. Standing at the window, completely unnoticed by the three of us, was the girl I saw sleeping on her desk when I went to Hypnos. Just then I remembered that I hadn't really told either Chiron or Dionysus. "Hi Gerard." she said to me monotonously. "I'm sure we've already met, though not formally. I'm Aergia, the assistant of your father." "She has some very interesting news." Dionysus said to us, spinning his office chair to face us. "We've located Prometheus. It was extremely difficult to get a dreamlock on his position, I suspect Prometheus has recuited Eris, the God of Chaos, to try and keep us in dissaray. Morpheus has been on it for a few days now. They're somewhere in Antartica, a place where the power of the gods has little to effect in." "Then what are we doing here?" a voice said from a distance. It was Percy, wearing his regular camper attire. Our eyes menacingly locked for a few moments, but then wandered off. "Yeah, yeah," Dionysus said to him. "Before you go, I'd like for you to bring Gerard and Alice. Oh, and Dom." Percy looked like he was about to kick Dionysus in the face. "I'd like to do this alone." he said, trying to mask the venom in his voice. "Oh no you won't. You'll need some Dreamweavers, and Dom comes highly equipped with all the things you'll need to get there. Don't worry, there's no time limit, but we do not know when Prometheus might decide to kill Annabeth." he replied to Percy. "Fine." Percy said, and stormed out of the house. "Oh, you're going to need a prophecy about this quest." Aergia said to us. "Go look for Rachel before you go." Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Death and His Many Friends Category:Chapter Page